1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fluid filter assemblies in general, and, more particularly, to a replaceable filter element of the fluid filter assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of fluid filter assemblies are known in the prior art. A popular type of filter assembly is one that has a housing which encloses a replaceable filter element. A filter media of the filter element captures many of the impurities that are removed from the fluid, such as liquid. Periodically the filter element must be replaced. Such periodic replacement ensures that the filter element will not become so loaded with impurities that fluid flow is restricted. Replacing the element also ensures that impurities are removed from fluid before it is delivered to other fluid system components such as fluid injection pumps, fluid injectors, oil pump, or engine parts where such contaminants may cause severe damage.
Changing filter elements may pose problems however. One common problem is that disturbance of the spent element during replacement may cause collected impurities to fall off the element. In some designs, these impurities may travel into the outlet of the filter housing. As a result these contaminants may reach the components downstream in the fluid system. Another problem with certain prior art fluid filter constructions is that changing the element may require a mechanic to have skin contact-with the fluid. It is desirable to minimize such contact when changing a filter element.
While known liquid filters have proven to be acceptable for various vehicular applications, such devices are nevertheless susceptible to improvements that may enhance their performance and cost. With this in mind, a need exists to develop improved fluid filter element that advances the art.